It's not meant to be me and you
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: 1p UK x 2p USA with a jealous 1p USA. Alfred said something to England and he fled but England shows up at his door with something about his Boyfriend and that America needs to forget everything, only he doesn't want to. Human names used for 2p's, nation names used for 1p's. written for Midknight.


"England. I need you to come over as soon as you can please, we need to talk" *beep*

"England please, I'm sorry…look just come over" *beep*

"Eng-" *beep* "-nd" *beep* "plea-" *beep* "forget it….-" *beep*

America threw his phone at the wall of his bedroom in frustration."God damn it! I haven't been able to talk to him after he ran off!". Most of you are wondering what the hell had happened to make America so frustrated, but some of you mainly the ones that read this stuff every day can tell already. America, at the last world meeting had confessed his love, to England.

Of course almost all the nations present had expected some sort of adorable love fest after that, not the brit running as fast as he could out the door and into a cab back to his house.

_America nervously fixed his tie as he stood up in the middle of France's speech. He gulped as he felt all the nations eyes on him, France's eyes glittered knowingly and stepped away from the podium "well then l'amerique, You may take the stand even though you interrupted my magnifique speech". America laughed nervously as he walked up to the podium, which didn't go un-noticed by some of the nations, _

"_Haha…..Yeah thanks Francy pants!" France just waved behind his back as took his seat next to Canada. "uh, sup dudes! Um so I know Germany's probs pissed at me for interrupting that fascinating speech on economics" to which Germany just huffed angrily in reply to. "haha, right so you all probably want me to get this over with huh?" and he received various nods and "god please" and "hurry the fuck ups". America glared at some of them "geez aren't one big happy family?" "Just shut the fuck up and get on with it your fat bastard!"_

"_Romano! Be nice, America is trying to say something!" "Say something my ass if he wanted to he would have al-" "I'M IN LOVE WITH ENGLAND!" The mentioned nation jumped in surprise. "W-what? don't be silly America you know that can't be true" as he quickly packed all of his papers laughing nervously for he knew America wasn't joking. "I do, I'm in love with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." 'fuck time to go!' and with that England jumped out of his seat and ran for it. _

_All the other nations watched in surprise as they watched the brit "book it" as America would say out of the conference room and into an already waiting cab that sped off. America just gaped with his mouth open as he watched England run. The nations then turned their attention to the stunned American. "Aw, ve~ it'll be okay America! I'm sure was just scared and had to go talk it out!" "I'm sorry l'amerique, maybe he'll come back non?" "Da, it will be okay as Italy said I believe I'm not good at this friendly thing" and various other words of encouragement to the American. _

America hadn't left his house for weeks, Canada and France had to constantly stop by to give him food and gallons of Ice cream. As for the conditions of his house, let's just say it was covered in ice cream gallons all empty of course. England wasn't in his house apparently from what the some of the European nations that wanted to help had said.

"Where is he? I mean really, He couldn't have just left his country just like that right? right?" America pondered to himself but stopped as his door bell rang. He stumbled down the stairs blindly even though he had his glasses on, and opened the door thinking it would be Canada or France only to find it was England. "America, I got your calls." America just stared in surprise at the small brit in front of him. "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" America snapped out of his thoughts and nodded shakily "Uh, sure dude" and he opened the door wider stepping to the side to allow England inside.

The two blondes sat in America's living room. England was drinking tea pretending he didn't see America staring at him like he was some sort of god. "so, what was it you wanted to talk to me about America?" England asked the American while not even looking up from his tea cup. America blinked and leaned forward in his seat. "I want to know why you ran out of the conference after I confessed" England spat his tea out of his mouth and hurriedly tried to get his coat on. "oh look at the time I really must g-" "WILL YOU STOP RUNNING FROM ME FOR A MINUTE AND JUST FUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

America shouted at England with anger in his eyes. England's eyes widened faintly in shock but took his coat off and sat back down on the couch. "I did it to protect you….." America felt his eyes widen. "Protect me? Look England I told you I don't need your protection from ANYTHIN-" "Yeah?! Well you do for this you git!" England yelled back at America his fists balled tightly in his lap. "I-I have a boyfriend already America. His name is Alfred and he looks almost identical to you only he has dark red hair, and eyes, and he's much tanner then you".

America looked baffled, "y-your dating? A human?! You know know how that's gonna turn out England! Don't be stupid!" "…he's not human America" England whispered as he looked down at his lap. "Alfred is like us, he has friends all like us to. Counterparts, mine's called Arthur, your's is Alfred. America I'm in love with Alfred not you and I'm sorry". America's face hardened, "you said you were protecting me. Protecting me from what?" England frowned "Alfred, he's mad very mad. He found out about you confessing and he wants you dead. He tampered with my cell so I didn't get any of your messages, or calls, texts until I found out today"

America laughed, "come on Iggy this guy can't actually do anything to me! You know that!" England just shook his head. "that's where your wrong America, Alfred has connections not to mention Arthur at his side all the bloody time he bloody LIVES with us for fucks sake. Arthur's a trained professional in assination and he raised Alfred America" England clarified when he saw America's confused face.

"So….. I'm screwed then?" England nodded sadly "yes, I love you Alfred I do, but not like that. I love you as my family so with that I take my leave and tell you this, you need forget your feelings for me Alfred" England closed the door to America's house as he left. America did forget about his feelings for England, it was like magic had been used to make him forget. He didn't question the funny taste in his coffee earlier any more either.

Later that night at England's house England had come back home to Alfred like always. "hey babe, did you go see your fucking little brother?" England nodded as he took his coat and jacket off "he's not my little brother though, you know that Alfred" Alfred laughed. "Sure he isn't come on babe, I've been waiting for you to come home so we could ah.. break in that new bed of ours" England tensed. "Where's Arthur first." Alfred chuckled at the thought of his ex-guardian walking in on them. "don't worry he's downstairs dissecting a entire platoon of these soldiers from Canada he'll be busy all week, he has his cupcakes and everything" England smirked "Excellent" And jumped on Alfred wrapping his legs around Alfred's waist kissing him passionately.

A/N

So this is it! I hope you really like this midknight! I actually deleted the original since it was only 600 something words but this one is like 1,300 something! I hope you really do like this! Thanks for being my friend. XD


End file.
